Harry's Sweet Sixteenth
by Phoenix Lullaby
Summary: ..Oneshot..Complete.. Harry's 16th Birthday - what fun! There's a surprise for him, but he doesn't know what it is... OOC-ness and AU after Book Four


_**Disclaimer: Anything you do not recognise is mine, anything you do is hers. So what's mine is not hers and vice versa. Oakies?**_

AN: Hiya! Another small ficlet for you all….It's been collecting dust in my folder system for ages now, but it was begging to be posted…

----------------------------------

Harry's Sweet Sixteenth

--------------------------------

Harry Potter was looking forward to his 16th birthday. It was his first one with his new girlfriend Hermione, and it was at the Burrow. What's more, Tonks had decided to get him a special present. Harry really wanted to know what it was, as Tonks had promised him 'something special'. Harry walked into 12 Grimmauld Place, and sat down, eagerly awaiting his birthday breakfast Molly Weasley cooked for him. Remus Lupin was sat across the table, reading the _Prophet _and sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up as Harry entered.

"Hi Harry. Looking forward to your surprise?" Harry grumbled at that. Not knowing what the surprise was made him edgy and it seemed that everyone else (except Ron) knew what it was. He told Lupin this. He laughed at the teenager's abrupt mood swings, before calling out to Sirius to 'bring it in'. Harry looked around expectantly. In came Sirius, bearing his present, followed by Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Moody, Tonks, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione, each bearing their own present. Harry started laughing when he saw Moody come out, but was in hysterics at the number of people in the kitchen by the time Hermione came out. Behind Hermione cam Dobby and Winky, each pulling a rope attached to something.

Harry decided to open all his presents at once, ignoring Hermione who insisted they wait until Snape arrived. Harry flatly refused. He got (in order): a two-way mirror, a 'fellytone', a Weasley jumper, a sneakoscope, a book on dragons, a preview on the cauldron bottoms report and a Rubix cube, a bag full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a huge bag of Deflagration Deluxe (wet start fireworks), _another_ book on the Cannons, a puffskein, a magic trunk with seven compartments, a potion book on how to change your appearance, a sack full of rock cakes, Jones, Podmore, Diggle, Doge, Shacklebolt, Vance, Figg and Fletcher had clubbed together to get Harry the new Nimbus 3000, a pair of woollen socks off Dumbledore, a luxurious set of quills from McGonagall, and a key off Hermione. She whispered in his ear "I'll tell you where it fits later," before motioning to Dobby and Winky to pull the thing into view.

Harry gasped. Everyone else smiled quietly as a huge cake was pulled from the pantry. It was a high as the doorframes, layered and all white, with little snitches and broomsticks around each layer, alternately. Harry gaped in astonishment. Just as Lupin handed Harry a knife to cut the cake with, Harry got a shock as another cake was pulled out of the pantry. This one wasn't as lavishly decorated as the other one, but just as big. Harry stared bemusedly before plunging the knife into it. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" came from inside the cake. Just then, the top burst off, and Severus Snape stood up and began to drawl 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. Snape did not look pleased. Especially with that huge gash on his forearm. Harry and the rest of the Order burst out laughing whilst Snape started to perform a sexy little dance, somewhat grudgingly. At this point Harry laughed even harder.

Once Snape had finished, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the young couple. A few wolf-whistles broke the silence and soon everyone was applauding. Harry and Hermione finally broke apart to turn and look at what Remus had given them. It was a small box, wrapped up. On top was a note. It read

_Dear Harry_

_Please do not be offended by this present. I hope you use it well. Do NOT open it now, save until you and Hermione are alone. Happy Birthday_

_From Remus_

Harry had a fairly good idea as to what was in the box, but didn't want to embarrass Lupin or Hermione by opening it now. Instead he found himself asking Hermione what that key was for. She merely shook her head and walked out of the room. Mrs Weasley, oblivious to all this had started to assist Dobby and Winky in getting the dinner ready. Once Hermione returned a few moments later, Molly called for everyone to sit down and eat their dinner.

Five hours later, Harry asked Hermione for the millionth time if she would tell him what the key was for. Instead of shaking her head, she surprised him by handing him a box, with a keyhole in it. Curiously Harry inserted the key into the lock, and turned. The box creaked open. Inside was a DVD. Baffled, Harry set the DVD to play on the television, and settled down to watch it. It showed all the mornings' events, from the first cake being wheeled out, to the end of Snape's Sexy Dance. Harry couldn't think of a better way to remember his birthday. Smiling, he settled down to watch it again, with his beautiful girlfriend, before realising that he still hadn't opened Remus' present. Curiously, he tore off the wrappings, and looked down at his present, before a definite blush crept up on his cheeks. Looking over Hermione blushed too.

With that, Harry and Hermione set off for bed, with no intention of sleeping.


End file.
